Episode 5310 (28th July 2002)
Plot The police question Richard. They let him go but they call him back. Richard panics until he finds out that it is just Emma on the police radio wishing him luck. Maria gives David a new hairstyle. Shelley changes the staff rota so that Geena can have Saturday off. Martin gets drunk in the Rovers while the rest of the Street attends the wedding. Roger Hinde questions Gail about the bracelet that Richard gave her. The Rovers empties as everyone watches Gail getting into the wedding car. After talking to Emily, Betty decides to stay in Weatherfield. Les meets two Australian girls - Jules Robinson and Kerry Fletcher who are looking for a place to stay while the Commonwealth Games are on and invites them to stay at his house. Kirk is pleased to find the girls in the back yard. Candice and Aidan drink some wine before handing it out to the wedding guests. Richard goes to see Gail before the wedding to check that she trusts him before they say their vows. Maria and Candice compete for Nick's attention. Gail and Richard say their vows and are married. Sarah tells Candice and Aidan that girls mugged Nick. Roger gives his best man's speech, followed by a speech from Richard who quotes from Sydney Smith. Aidan winds Nick up about the mugging. Emma and Candice watch Nick and Maria sneak into a hotel room. Gail, Richard and the kids leave to go to Florida. Sally tells Kevin that he can move in with her and the girls. Cast Regular cast *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *Roger Hinde - Stephen Chapman *Jules Robinson - Rebecca Ritters *Kerry Fletcher - Amber Sainsbury *Registrar - David Slack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Aston Manor - Foyer and stairway, bridal suite, function room, corridor to guest rooms and hotel grounds *Unknown streets in Manchester *The Rockery B & B - Exterior Notes *Despite lines of dialogue, the proprietor of The Rockery B & B is uncredited. *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 8.00pm and was preceded by Coronation Street - The Wedding Album, a half-hour programme about the various weddings featured over the years. *The wedding scenes at Aston Manor were recorded at Knowsley Hall in Prescot, Merseyside. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail and Richard prepare to take their wedding vows, and Nick has eyes for only one person. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,510,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns